Mirror Mirror
by Aramintas world
Summary: This is the story of where HB's mirror came from, simple as that.


**Mirror Mirror**

**NB: This is just a quick story about HB's magic mirror, just felt like doing a back-story thing. Hope you enjoy and feel free to let me know of any errors/improvements. Can't remember if this was going to be part of a larger story or not but this is what I found.**

Constance Hardbroom always avoided looking directly at her magic mirror, the thought of what was locked up within it frightened her too much. It held every painful memory, every hurt, every humiliation she has suffered at the hands of her tutor; Hekkety Broomhead.

Even as she lifted it carefully from its place behind her door she averted her gaze, terrified that one of her memories would suddenly spring out at her and tale revenge for being ignored and rejected.

Draping a deep purple cloth over it she hauled the large ornate looking glass over to a case on her bed, partially shielded from view of the door by the curtains of the four poster bed. Miss Cackle watched the shaking form of Constance lower the item into the case and begin to pile her neatly folded clothes on top of it, endeavouring to bury it beneath a mountain of fabric, to pretend it didn't exist.

When Constance had first come to Cackles it had been clear she was a tortured soul; she had been angry, sour and despondent for most of the first year, refusing to explain why or apologise for the hurt she caused others.

Finally in the third term she tried to explain with words what she was feeling, only to end up unable to speak and shaking from head to foot. Miss cackle had spent all night cradling the younger woman, reassuring her that however this woman who terrified her so much was, she would have to get through her first.

Constance had taken some comfort in this but still couldn't find the words to express her emotions.

In the end a rather unusual set of circumstances led to her finally being able to open up, without have to share her memories through a mind share spell as that would have been traumatic for both parties involved.

It was the third year project week and a particularly empathic student had decided to invent a device for storing unwanted or painful memories for use in therapy. Constance had initially been curious when the girl had brought a large gilt mirror into the great hall; she fidgeted through the rest of the performances willing them to go faster, praying that the next one would be it.

The girl with the mirror stood up and her heart had leapt when she had heard what it was for.

Miss Cackle followed the gaze of the girl until her eyes rested upon her deputy,

"Care to try it Constance?" she asked as a challenge, secretly hoping the witch would say yes. Constance sprang to her feet, hardly able to contain her excitement at potentially having found a way of sharing her troubles.

"It also allows for the memories to be viewed by others which would help a therapist to address the exact problem the patient faces." the girl continued,

'Forget therapist it'll help Amelia,' Constance thought bending down to gaze into the polished surface.

As instructed she thought about the memories he had fought so long to keep locked up, letting them flow from her mind onto the mirror in a visible white stream. The audience gasped. The witch slumped forward and sobs racked he body as she remembered everything, each slap or cut hurt her anew.

Amelia rushed over to her deputy and hugged her close letting her known she was there until the tears subsided. The student looked at her tentatively, "Well Miss Cackle do you want to see what's been troubling Miss Hardbroom all this time?" she asked.

Miss Cackle looked at the girl, " you did this project with this in mind didn't you?" the girl nodded,

"Thank you." Constance whispered. Amelia reached out a bony hand to touch the polished surface, and a cascade of memories of beatings and loneliness washed over her; and a face, the same face, laughing, always laughing, a cold cruel laugh.

When she had finished watching the horror show play out in her mind she withdrew her hand from the glass and cradled Constance, whispering softly to her, "I understand now, everything's alright now. You're safe here." she shushed her until she was quiet, then handed her over to Miss Bat before addressing the stunned audience,

"Well I daresay we have our winner of the Bullfrog prize for a very thought provoking project."

Nobody spoke, aware of how serious the situation was, "Simone you have helped me to see what I might otherwise never have been able to, and for that I thank you." said the old witch solemnly.

The students all rose from their seats and in a subdued wave filtered out of the hall. Now that the ceremony was over Amelia turned to Constance, "Keep the mirror safe Constance, you never know when it might be a useful thing to have."

Constance had followed Miss Cackle's advice and now as she buried it within the folds of material she began to wonder why she had kept it.

"Don't worry Constance, we're only going to visit the Grand Wizard for a week or so, nothing bad will happen to it if you leave it here."

Constance gave her a look, "I'm not taking any chances Amelia, not when Fenella and Griselda are still here," she said bluntly, "at least if I have it with me I know no one can use it against me."

And that was that. The case clicked shut and both it and Constance vanished into the air.

Amelia shook her head, "she'll never change," the thought of the impending time with Mildred Hubble and the Grand Wizard quickly taking a front seat in her mind.

"Well, here we go again."


End file.
